


Sometimes a healthy relationship is a partial demon, a bird hybrid, a human, and their piglin boyfriend

by GalekhXigisi



Series: Adventures with omega technoblade and the scenarios its caused (aka my omega technoblade propaganda in collection) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alex g treehouse inspired, And with heavy fevers and foggy minds, Asexual Technoblade, Autistic Technoblade, Beta Karl Jacobs, Beta Quackity, Beta Sapnap, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Heats are like menstrual cycles without blood, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Implied Asexual Characters, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, No Sex, Nonbinary Technoblade, Not Beta Read, Omega Technoblade, Quackity Has ADHD, They/them and he/him pronouns for technoblade, Trans Technoblade, implied found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Technoblade was an omega, simple as that. He wasn't exactly shoving it in everyone's face, spending his days alone and tending to his animals.Despite that, he's surprised when Quackity asks him to be his, Sapnap, and Karl's boyfriend, teasing that they needed an alpha around in their relationship.Had no one outside of his found family known he was omega?Aka i give Techno a relationship with K/S/Q because i am sleep deprived and wanted to write platonic a/b/o stuff(No beta)
Relationships: Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap/Technoblade
Series: Adventures with omega technoblade and the scenarios its caused (aka my omega technoblade propaganda in collection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080806
Comments: 9
Kudos: 590





	Sometimes a healthy relationship is a partial demon, a bird hybrid, a human, and their piglin boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Theres background stuff like Phil being an alpha, his found family consisting of Phil, Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo. Fundy, and Ranboo, platonic heat shares between family members, implications and explicit statements that piglins see omegas as dirt, etcetera idfk im tored and wrote this over 3 days im on 2 hours of sleep and go to work soon.

If anyone were to look at the almost seven foot tall piglin who had stood their own for years, even as a child, they would thing he were an alpha. They would thing he was a crown alpha who reaked of strong pheromones and would be quick to dominate anyone that dared cross his path with an incorrect look. 

For a good portion of that, they were right. He left no stone unturned with his wrath, making a point to let everyone know that if they crossed him, he would put hid axe through their skulls and turn their teeth into another necklace like the many that hung around his neck. Technoblade wasn't fucking stupid, after all, and could easily snap a quick comeback at any and all timed ti any opponent. 

It had taken him aback when Quackity had asked him on a date, to be his significant other. The beta had joked he needed another alpha, something that Techno's mind had faltered at the instant it registered what he meant. 

Had everyone assumed he was an alpha?

Techno was no alpha, not at all. He yearned to be one, of course. His mothers had reproduced and Techno had bren the result, broken hit about two piglins of the same first sex reproducing meaning they would make a biological child with their own sex. The second was always a toss up, most piglins betas or alphas. Omegas were always rare, often disregarded and seen as horrid luck, even a family curse. It had been the reason those orphans killed his mothers with no remorse. 

He was thankful that no one seemed to disregard the few that were omegas here, though they were still rare on earth, as well. It was… odd. He never had the words to describe the feeling. 

He had turned Quackity down, fear mulling through his hewd. Phil knew he was an omega, as well as Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Fundy. They only knew because they hsd been family. Techno probably wouldn't have bluntly told them otherwise. 

It wss bizarre how different treatment differed from the nether to here. Omegas were celebrated and praised, not used only for breeding purposes. They were put in positions of power and laid claim to be world leaders. They were the head of packs with alphas lining up to protect them, despite how fierce omegas could be when they were angry. Technoblade was proof of that neverending rage, after all. 

He hsd spent a few nights confused, the subject in the back of his mind the entire time he made fir his own little vacation, not at all making contact with anyone. He had even ignored his family in hopes of figuring out how he felt about it. 

He didn't… _hate_ fhe idea of being an alpha. It was nice, even _comforting._ He wanted to _be_ an alpha, to be a male with natural facial hair end sharp features and piercing eyes. But he was soft, something only revealed when his clothes didn't hide his figure. 

Would that be enough for Quackity? For Sapnap and Karl? Technoblade was an omega whose heats left him incapacitated for long periods of time, being asexual leaving him without the need to reproduce. That need only cane after being mated and, even then, his mothers had said it was easy to ignore. 

Had even Dream assumed he was.an alpha? Had Schlatt? Phil and his family had, when they first met. It wasn't a secret, it just never came up. 

He finds his nerves berating him as he meets up with Quackity once more, the need to explain his reason for turning down the other. His nerves were set on fire and he wanted to go back in time, before he had told himself he would do this, and choke himself on an ender pearl. 

"You do understand I'm an omega, right?" Techno deadpans the question. 

The shorter bursts with laughter, yelping out, "C'mon, man, you looke like a brick house! No way you're an omega!" 

Techno merely raises a confused nrow. Of course, he was an omega. Sure, his scent was metalic and earthen, but these would be essential omegan scents in the nether. 

They weren't here, Techno concludes. 

"You're not kidding, are you," he asks after deflating a bit. His face lightly flushes. 

Techno shakes his head. "I'm small, for a piglin," he confesses. 

Quackity hums, the little hybrid's wings stirring with thought. "Is this why you turned us three down on a date the other day? Because you're an omega? Or just because you're not interested?" 

"I didn't know you weren't aware I was an omega. I firgured everyone had pieced it together when i would disappear for weeks at a time to go into a heat. But I guess no one did." 

"That's not an answer to my question." 

"Perhaps it was why i turned you three down." 

Quackity hesitates for a moment, squirming. After a few moments of only slightly tense silence, the smaller confirms, "If it's because you're an omega, we're still willing to try a relationshio with you. We know you're asexual, so none of us were exactly expecting sex out of a relationship, honestly. If you don't want to try it, though, that's fin÷e, too." 

"Are you sure Sapnap and Karl won't be mad about it," Techno asks distantly. 

Quackity hums. "Maybe a little perturbed i knew before they did, but probably not all that much. I think they'll both have a lot of questions, though." 

"I can live with that and answer whatever questions they have," he replies. They're both quiet for a moment, just taking their time, the little bit of acceptance falling between the two like silt settling at the bottom of a pool of water aftrr being disturbed. Techno finds himself asking, "Being asexual carries over to my heat cycles and would have ruts, too." 

"We actually talked about it, honestly." Quackity admits. 

"That's a bit risky," Techno lightly teases, earning a laugh from the shorter. "Did you three just expect me to be really protective during my ruts?" 

He lightly shrugs. "We kind of thought it would be hot in an 'I want to love you in a way you're comfortable with' sort of way." 

Techno snorts lightly. "Most of my heats are spent cuddling, honestly. I've only ever shared them eith family and the need to actually be breed isn't there and I'll probably still lack it after I am mated, if gou three choose to go that far." 

Quackity smiles lightly, his expression fond as he moves to gently take Techno's hand. "Heat discussions are a bit more of a conversation we should have with Karl and Sapnap, too, especially since they both still think you're an alpha. And we've all talked this out a lot. We want you, whether you're a beta, alpha, or omega, okay?" 

Technoblade's face flushes with a gentle blush as he nods lightly. They'll get into this discussion later, when they're all together and Quackity won't just be passing information. 

And Techno is quick to find that their weak heats and ruts are so tame. The three betas can still do thingd during their short little cycles, building nests and inviting Techno to come in on their puppy pile and heavily scenting him without a hitch. To say the least, everyone was quick to find out Techno was with them after Karl and Sapnap shared a heat, Techno coming out of it smelling of the two despite his own scent being strong. Metal and dirt were nothing to tropical fruit and oranges. 

Techno hadn't spent his first heat whilr dating them with them, nor the second. Its not that he was purposefully avoiding thrm, it was just that they would come so quickly and so suddenly that Techno didn't have time to call them and ask for their company. And he lived rather fsr so it wasn't like they could just walk over and check up on him. Even Sapnap had issues with the heavy snow that covered the ground around his comfortable home. 

It isn't until his third that Techno finally gets to spend his time with them. He's soent the last few days with them as much as he csn be, scenting them as casually as he can, to which they always return whole-heartedly, even getting excited to have Techno doing something so casual for others but intimate for him. Techno only scented eith a select few, after all, making for anyone to be scented honorary. And to be done so casually while others are around like Fundy and Niki and Captain Puffy? It was all that much more empowering to them. 

Techno hadn't made note of it, noe why he got so excited to rub his scent all over bis boyfriends. It practically made him ecstatic sometimes and he adored the three and their equally ecstatic reactions. Sapnap's eyes would light up and Karl would happily press his cheek to Techno's and Quackity would always jokingly throw himself at the omega. And every single bit of Techno would fill with a pride he couldn't explain and he'd want to cry from how happy he felt. It was odd and the voices whispered that it was just part of his omegan instincts that would make him so happy. He was fine with that. 

Or, at least, he thought he was until he was at their shared little home and felt a spark of energy within him. It's a nervous little spark that makes him subconsciously squirm, face flushing slightly eith the heat that rushes to his face, tainting it a red tint that melds with pink. 

"Tech, you good?" Sapnap gently asks, leaning forward to scent the other, wrist against wrist. 

Techno can't help but let out a little whine at the contact, immediately moving forward to duck his head in the crook of the beta's neck. It's a bit hard given that Techno is physically bigger than the other, but they fit perfectly in a way the four just somehow _do._ He rubs his cheek against the scent gland on Sapnap's neck, thankful that its just them and Karl right noe. However, he silently wishes Quackity were here, too. 

"Techno," Sapnap softly questions, a hand coming up to pet his hair. 

"Dunno, feel weird," he murmurs, enjoying the scent of oranges and burnt sugar that Sapnap always carries with him. It feels like home in a way Phil's sea breezes scent he'd passed to Wilbur qnd Tommy couldn't. And Techno absolutely adores it, a step away from purring. 

"You sick or something? You feel kinda hot." 

Techno slightly sharpens. He pulls away after a foggy moment, mins processing. "I do?" 

Sapnap nods, bringing a hand up to feel Techno's face. The man immediately leans into the touch. "Yeah, you feel really hot right now. Do you feel bad or anything? Im pretty sure we've got some fever reducers and some nausea meds if you need them?" 

Techno falters, his mind still foggy. It takes him an embarassing moment to realize just why he feels so foggy and why he's so full of nervous energy. He pales slightly ans pulls away from his boyfriend, trying not to squirm or even whine at the disconnet he had caused. His body has a low ache to it and he can feel a light fear in hid bones. This wasn't good and no matter how much he weighs their options, there's nothing good about ir. He can't go home, he lives too far. He wouldn't have the time to make a nest and that would lead to a heat where he could do nothing but writhe snd sob and ache while alone and a step away from having a meltdown at sll times. But being here didn't guarantee a nest, either. It didn't guarantee anything at all. He would go into his heat the absolute instant his nest would be finished and then that would be it and Techno would be stuck here for the nest three days, at the very least, modt likely a week if how bad his heats range are any guide. 

Sapnap gently takes Techno's hand, looking a bit worried as he finally snaps Techno out of his daze. "Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me." 

Techno lets out a weak whine. "I'm going into my heat," he deadpans, "and it's coming really quick. It always does." 

"Oh, shit, dude," Sapnap finds himself replying. "Is there any way you could have your heat here? Even if you were on a really quick horse, i dont think you'd make it there in time if it's coming fast. You live a good.bit away." 

"You'd let.me have my heat here?" 

"Of course, dude, why wouldn't we?" 

"Because it's your home and not mine? Because heats are a big thing and the whole house is going to smell like me in six hours, tops? Because this is huge and a big step in a relationship that I didn't think anyonr woulx be ready to take?" 

"Are you ready to take that step?" 

"I have been since Quackity said none of you minded that I was an omega." 

"Then we're ready, too. We've been waiting on you to be comfortable and we don't want to push you. We even wanted to set up a full room for you but you've always left before night time." 

Techno frowns softly, a weak little noise leaving him. He moves forward, gently kissing the other, his cheeks heated with a blush and his impending heat. Sapnap isn't at all hesitant, reciprocating. They've kissed before, plenty of times, but it was another one of those things like scenting that Techno was a lot less likely to do. When he pulls away, both are smiling at each other, faces lightky flushed. 

"Hey, go find a room to put your nest in, okay? What all do you need for your heats?" 

"Every singlw spare piece of fabric you can possibly provide," Techno deadpans. "I build big nests. Blankets, clothes, pillows, sheets, even old rags. As long as i like how they smell or how they feel, I'll use them for my nest." 

"Got it." 

Sapnap goes to stand, turning away from the other, though Techno gently grabs his wrist, certainly giving the other enough of a loose grip to pull away. He turns back towards him, confusion clear. 

"And… and some stuff that smells like you guys would be nice, too, please? We aren't bonded officially but…" 

A blush manages to spread across the other's cheeks, dark as a wide smile overtakes hid lips, displaying those bright teeth. "I'll get you some, Techno." 

The piglin nods in reply, letting go of the other and standing up as well. He goes off to scout for a good room, instincts overtaking him as he lets the momentary instinct drop happen. There's two distinct drops, only one of which he has any form of control over. The first, being the one he has control over, is the drop where he starts his nest. It's instinct, what he does, how he decides. He's heard Phil say he would always go nonverbal during these times, but the time periods around and during his heat were always foggy for Technoblade and he could never really remember them, especially during the first drop. From what he's heard from Phil, that's a good thing, though he's never elaborated. The second drop, though, comes damn near the instant he is certain he's content with his nest. The instant he would settle in, the inner bits of his omega would let go and the pain that burdened him during his nest building would increase, the same for his fever. He would be desperate for another, to feel another near him. He'd cry and sob and beg until someone would come and he'd cling to them like a koala. Usually, Phil was this person, either Phil or Tommy or even Wilbur (before he became Ghostbur), even sometimes letting Fundy, Tubbo, or even Ranboo in during his heats, thoough those all had been limited and rare nowadays. 

Techno finds the room to be one of the barren ones in the basement. There wasn't really plans for the room, just something Karl had been doing, teasing Quackity that it would be part of their sex dungeon. 

Eventually, he goes to get Sapnap, who was explaining to Karl what they were doing. Something in Techno screams at him to scent Karl. It's a mix between the voices and his instincts. He's quick to press his cheek to Karl's, kissing softly at the skin just in front of hid ear before moving to duck his head in the crook of Karl's neck, rubbing at the scent gland there with a hum. 

Karl presses one of his own wrists to Techno's. While his scent glands there are weak and not at all important, Techno's are strong and especially sensitive now. As scent gland touches scent gland, weak whine leaved him, a gentle rumble in his chest starting up. 

"Dude, you can _purr,"_ Sapnap exclaims. 

"That's so cool," Karl comments lightly. 

Techno pulls away from Karl, straightening up and grabbing both of their hands. He can't entirely tell what they say, the first drop weighing on his mind as he leads them to the room he's chosen for his nest. The instant he gets there, he lets go of them and then plops down in the middle of thr floor, his cape still engulfing him. 

"This the room, bud?" Karl asks in a soft voice. Techno does one quick, sharp nod. It's all it takes, after all. "Okay, we'll go get everything." He gives him a thumbs up before he and Sapnao leaving the room, unintentionally taking Techno's purr with them. He lightly stirs, unable to entirely settle as the little cramps in his lower abdomen and bsck begin. He's long since explained he's biologically female, yes, that he was, in fact, a transgender man, but it's moment like these that remind him of his menstrual cycle, as well as the absent bits of slick that are nothing more than a few droos, sure, but it still makes his stomach drop and the urge to sob is instilled eith him each time. He tries not to think about the discomfort if his swollen womb and glares at a fleck of lint on the floor. 

Both of his boyfriends return with their arms entirely full, sitting the clothes in front of Techno, who eagerly stsrts going through the twin piles while the other two disappear, off to get more clothes. Techno begins his sorting with his eyes blown wide. 

At some point, they even bring in couch cushions, which become Techno's base and he's absolutely ecstatic. He heavily scents the two out of thanks, purring once more and continuing to build happily. 

The whole room becomes his little nest, though Techno's main hit is in the corner, tucked away. He takes his clothes off layer by layer, eventually taking of his binder and trading it out for a thin shirt and trading his pants for shorts. The jewels and treasures he wears gets discarded by the door, tucked away as he settles his cape near his head. It doesn't smell like his mothers, not anymore, but the comfort is still there as he feels the second drop coming. 

"I'm about to drop," he warns the two, already squirming. He's surprised he can get the words out. "I'm going to hurt, a lot, so I'm inviting you into my nest now, so we can scent each other quickly. Im not going to remember much of it but everyone's said im whiney, clingy, and I cry a lot during it. Im incredibly sensitive but as fsr as I know, I wont snap unless Im particularly upset." 

The two nod along, slowly inching into the nest, to which Techno is quick to begin scenting them as he feels the second drop take over. He whines, clinging to the two like their a lifeline as they scent each other. His body aches and he cries out softly.

Sapnap gently kisses around his face, quick to comfort him. "S'okay, Techno, we've got you," he says, moving to press his cheek to Techno's cheek, rubbing lightly. Techno purrs at the simple contact, comforted by it. 

Karl gives his own noise of acknowledgment, curling around Techno without issue. His hands run through Techno's hair and provide comfort, petting at his head, playing in his hair, kissing along the back of his neck and shoulders. Techno purrs, the deep rumble quiet as he takes in the two's collective warmth. 

They fall into a steady rhythm, their foggy boyfriend content, occasionally squirming. Techno sits in between Karl's legs while Sapnap sits on Techno's lap. It's just a tiny bit awkwqrd given the fact that Techno is significantly taller than the two, but he's slumped and absolutely willing to lean and turn any which way that means comfort from the two betas, adoring their touch and striving to hear the gentle praise from Sapnap, striving to hear Karl whisper soft encouragement in his ear. Every bit of the omega is lit up with love he never thought he could feel. It invades all of him and his squirming from pain eases down progressively. 

That is until he hears a voice call through the home. There's a deeo fog over his mind but the muffled vouce cuts through and everything in him stiffens, mind halting abruptly as he lets out a high pitched one, some sort of warning. Behind the fog, he probably knows who it is, but it isn't registering right now and he knows his scent has a sudden shift to it, one that's incredibly sharp and taints the air with an uncomfortable musk. 

"I'll be right back," Sapnal tells the two, mostly directing it at Techno if the soothing tone he takes up is anything. He stands, easing upwards and the instant Techno feels the weight off his lap, the distressed whine falls from his lips and the moments he spent comfortable with the distrations from the pain are forgotten. Tears fog his vision. "Just give me a second, Sapnap whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Techno's snout before leaving. 

The reasonable bits of Techno that know Sapnap is still here and will be back in just a moment are covered by the bits of him that are too emotional to handle things at this very moment. Another loud whine leaves him and he turns towards Karl the instant he can't see Sapnap anymore. Karl is quick with distractions, talking to Techno in a quiet voice as the piglin relies on him to be his emotional support beam. The squirming, however, doesn't falter. 

When Sapnap returns though, Techno has tears falling down his face, seemingly having not at all lied about the fact that he got incredibly emotional and cried a lot during his heats. He softly mewls at Karl, chin rested on the other's chest, listening to him while sniffling. Karl plays lightly with his ear. 

"Hey, hey, look," Karl says, "Sapnao's back and he brought someone." 

At the mention of someone, Techno turns sharply, on guard with a hitch in his breathing. He's expecting another he hadn't planned on, someone he didn't invite. Instead, he finds Sapnap and Quackity, both smelling amazing. Techno practically keens, the tears of relief falling immediately. 

"Can we come into the nest, Techno," Sapnap asks, gesturing at their other boyfriend. Techno is quick to nod, scrambling forward on his knees to scent Quackity. He falls back into a purr, which certainly surprises Quackity if the little noise he lets out id anything to go by but Techno doesn't care, happy to have his trio of loves here, absolutely adoring the comfort they bring without even needing to do anything. 

They end up in a pile in the corner, all curled up together with a few blankets thrown over them, despite Techno practically being a giant heater. Being a piglin already made him incredibly warm and his heat only added onto that. Despite that, the chill of the basement invades their bones and Techno feels at home in their cuddle pile. The rumble in his chest is loud and he's no longer quirming or whining. Karl's head is on his left shoulder, hand playing with his hair stil, Sapnap mirroring him on his right side. And Quackity sits atop him, wings stretched as the hybrid quite literally lays atop the piglin, still scenting him and letting his wings flutter happily at Techno's content noises. 

For once, Techno feels like he fits in a piece of a puzzle he's always belonged in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my 2 hours of sleep are going to shove a crowbar through someone's fucking teeth. I just want my pretty earrings to come in so i can wear them to work and look nice. 
> 
> Also Techno/Quackity/Sapnap/Karl was a missed opportunity smh i would kill for them to have gotten together and had a healthy relationship 
> 
> Heres my discord server  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
